In love with her best friend
by phungulai
Summary: Olivia is inlove her best friend Fitz. Sorry for the bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

 **A/N: Please forgive me for taking so long to bring this back. Thank you for the encouragement and support. I will do my best and I hope I don't disappoint.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Scandal belongs to the brilliant Shonda Rhimes & ABC**

"Fitz?" Olivia Pope called out as she stepped into the foyer of the beautiful mansion

She had knocked but when there was no answer she decided to let herself in. Their parents have been friends since before they were born and co-owned an oil company. Fitz and Olivia were just a few months apart, with Fitz being older by just 6 months. As a result they were always around each other growing up. Their families almost always went on vacations together.

Being the children of wealthy parents, they always had the best that life had to offer. They went to the best schools and went to the most beautiful places on earth for vacations. Despite their families' wealth, they were down to earth teenagers who were well liked by their peers. Olivia was very shy and reserved while Fitz was the outgoing captain of the basketball team. Every guy wished to be him and every girl wished to be with him, Olivia included. Olivia was very nerdy, wore glasses and had braces until she was 15. She was pretty sure the only reason no one ever bullied her was because of her friendship with Fitz.

"Where the hell is he?" she asked herself as she wondered around the house. His parents had gone away on their honeymoon so her parents were responsible for him while they were gone. His car was in the driveway so he had to be home.

She walked up the stairs to look for him in his room; he probably had his earphones on, listening to music. She walked in the direction of his room and saw that his door was slightly open. She peaked inside and her eyes went wide. There he sat by his computer watching porn with his shirt off, pants by his knees and his swollen manhood in his left hand. He was panting as he fisted himself while watching a girl riding the hell out of her partner's penis. Olivia was so shocked she couldn't move. Suddenly Fitz threw his head back and groaned as he climaxed. She watched as the semen splashed onto his stomach. He was breathless one would swear he had just ran a marathon.

He got up to go to the bathroom to clean himself, Olivia was still rooted to the same spot she was a minute ago. When his eyes landed on her, his heart nearly stopped and rushed to shield his now flaccid manhood from her gaze

Olivia ran out of the room and out of the house. Dear God she has never been so embarrassed. This was the first time she had seen a penis. Sure she has seen it in books but she has never seen in it in real life.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck", he said as he rushed to the bathroom to clean his mess. Never has he ever been so embarrassed in his life. Doesn't she know that you knock before you enter some ones bedroom?

He went over to her house. He didn't even need to knock. He walked into the kitchen and Olivia's mom was putting finishing touches to dinner.

"Oh, good you're here, dinner is ready. Can you just take this to the table sweetheart?" she said she handed him the green beans

Olivia was already seated for dinner. He had hoped to talk to her. He wanted to apologize and tell her that she is not allowed to enter his room without his permission. Throughout dinner they hardly said a word to each other and answered questions that were directed to them. They didn't partake in the dinner conversation as they usually do. The adults assumed they had had a fight and weren't speaking. Growing up, their fights sometimes led to them not speaking to each other for a few hours but they always made up. After dinner was over and they helped with the clearing of the table and cleaning of the dishes, Olivia made her way to her room and soon after Fitz followed her.

"Seriously Liv, you need to respect people's privacy. I am very sorry for what you saw but you shouldn't have entered without knocking", he said in frustrated tone

"Fitz, when have I ever knocked on your door? Plus your door wasn't closed. I called for and you didn't hear me"

"I was busy"

"You don't have to tell me. I saw how busy you were", she said as she rolled her eyes at him

"We are not kids anymore. We are teenagers now. Closed doors mean "don't enter without permission"

"I will keep that in mind for future reference. I thought you had a girlfriend to help you with your manly needs" said Liv

"Mellie and I broke up", He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"For how long will the break-up last this time"

"I don't know. I am sure we will get back together though. She loves me and I love her", he said as he walked towards her bed and lay next to her.

Olivia has been in love with him for as long as she could remember. He is the only guy she has ever liked. She had thought that since they were friends they would end up together, since people always say that friendship is a great foundation for a relationship. The day he told her that he liked Mellie, her heart broke. All she could do was smile at him and tell him to go for it. That night she had cried herself to sleep. She couldn't fault him though. Mellie was very beautiful with her raven black hair and blue eyes. Mellie and Fitz had met when they started high school. He was the new member of the basketball team and Mellie was the new cheerleader. It made sense to a lot of people that they should be together. Mellie was a nice girl, she had no problem with her but she hated that she was girlfriend to the guy she has always been inlove with. When she heard that Fitz and Mellie were sexually active with each other, she didn't talk to him for a week. She was heartbroken all over again. She knows that nobody forgets the first person they are intimate with. She had told herself she was over him but whenever she heard they had were broken up, her heart always hoped that he would see that she was inlove with him. In a few months they would be graduating high school and Olivia wanted to move as far from Fitz as she could. She knew as long as she was around him she would never stop loving him and would forever hope that maybe someday he would love her too. They wanted to go to attend Harvard just like their parents but she was prepared to go as far away as Oxford University to get away from him.

"So what happened with that Jake guy from the Gap?", he asked her as he made himself comfortable on her bed

"He cancelled on me", Olivia said softly

"What? Did he call you to explain himself?" Fitz asked curiously

"No, he sent a text and when I tried to call him, it went straight to voicemail"

 _Fitz's Flashback_

 _Fitz walked into the store and walked around for a minute. Unlike most of the people here that were shopping his reason was more important. He looked around for the person he was here to see and after a few minutes his gaze landed on him than made his way towards him._

 _"_ _Jake"_

 _"_ _Yeah, who are you?" he asked_

 _"_ _I'm Fitz, I'm Olivia's best friend"_

 _"_ _Oh what's up man. I have heard so much about you", Jake said as he offered his hand in a handshake_

 _"_ _Yeah…I don't think so. I'm not much of a hand shaker." He said as he put his hands in his jacket pockets._

 _"_ _What can I do for you?"_

 _"_ _The date you asked her out on, it won't be happening"_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _Because I say so"_

 _"_ _You can't tell me what to do and Olivia is grown I think she is more than capable of making her own decisions about whom she wants to go out on a date with"_

 _"_ _I have known her my whole life so I know good and well that she can make her own decisions. I don't like and don't trust you"_

 _"_ _You don't like or trust me?"_

 _"_ _Yes, so stay away from her"_

 _"_ _Just who the fuck do you think you are kid? You are not her father"_

 _"_ _I may be a kid, but I am a wealthy kid. A billionaire's son actually. That means I have an unlimited amount of funds to make your life hell if you piss me off"_

 _"_ _Fuck you man. Just what does a dickhead like you think he can do to me?"_

 _"_ _Well let's see. My father calls the police commander friend and it just so happens that he and his wife will be having dinner with my family. If you piss me off by not doing as I say, I will give him your address and tell him about that greenhouse you have in your back yard. I know that a year ago you were arrested for possession but because it wasn't much you were let go. I can guarantee that this time you will spend more than just a night in prison."_

 _"_ _I have never seen you before man like what the fuck is your issue with me?"_

 _"_ _Olivia is my issue with you. Stay away from her and I will leave you alone"_

 _"_ _Fine"_

 _"_ _Good man. Now you will cancel on her. I don't care how you do it, I just want it done. If you don't, I will find out about it"_

 _"_ _I will get you back for this"_

 _"_ _I would discourage such thoughts"_

 _"_ _Why? "_

 _"_ _Because when I put my back into making someone miserable, I make Al Capone look like Mother Teresa. In other words, it wouldn't end well for you", Fitz said as he walked away_

 _End of flashback_

"Fitz…Earth to Fitz" Olivia called out to him

"Sorry Liv" he smiled at her

"Where did you go buddy"

 __"Just thinking about this Jake guy, do you want me to kick his ass?"

"Oh God no", Olivia said as she laughed. "I just don't understand why he would cancel all of a sudden and without an explanation."

"Men are such dogs", Fitz said with a smirk

"I won't disagree with that"

"But seriously, I think you can do better. He wasn't good enough for you"

"It's not like I was planning to marry him or have his children. It's just a date, where if all went well I could finally get kissed"

"I think there is an angel out there looking out for you. You're a very pretty girl and some of the men who ask you out may not have good intention", he said with a concerned look

"Yeah but Jake isn't the first guy to ask me and cancel. This angel needs to stop. Can you imagine how lame it would be to graduate high school never having been kissed at least once?"

"Believe me Liv, there are worse things"

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"What Liv", he encouraged

"Seeing that you and Mellie are broken up at the moment, would you kiss me", she said the last part softly he almost didn't hear her

"Ummm…" he swallowed nervously. He sat up from his position on the bed so he could look at her face. "Liv, your first kiss should reserved for the guy you love"

You're the one I want but you don't want me, she thought to herself.

"I know that Fitz. The only time boys ever look at me or talk to me is when they want to copy my homework or asking me to tutor them. "

"No Liv that's not true, you are a very pretty girl. I am sure there are tons of guys out there who would kill to be with you" he said in an effort to make feel better.

If I am so pretty, why don't you love me? She thought to herself.

"Fitz you're my best friend, you know everything about me. I promise I will never tell a living soul I promise. I just want to know what it feels like to be kissed. Just do me this one favor"

"But Liv, you are like a sister to me. It would just be awkward"

"I am not your sister though and it will be awkward if we make it awkward. Fitz I can't even get a guy to take me out on a date. At the rate things are going, I won't be getting kissed any time soon" she said

"Liv I am inlove with someone else"

Her heart sank. What was she thinking asking him such a thing? She could feel her eyes start to burn with tears. She needed to get him out of her room as soon as possible before she ruins their friendship.

"I know, I am sorry Fitz, you're right", she said not meeting his eyes. "I am going to take a shower, so if you would excuse me", she smiled at him

She was taking deep breathes to stop herself from crying. She wished she could rip out her heart from her chest maybe the pain wouldn't be so much.

"Livvie…" he said softly

"It's ok Fitz, I understand dude. Have a goodnight and I will see you tomorrow", she met his eyes for a few seconds and gave him a smile and got off the bed

The look of pure sadness in her eyes didn't go unnoticed by Fitz.

"Ok", he said

"Ok what?" she asked not wanting to get her hopes up

"I will kiss you but promise me that things won't change between us"

"I promise"

Olivia's heart was beating at a mile per minute. She couldn't believe that this was finally happening. Yes, she has dreamed of kissing him for years but it still seems so unreal.

Fitz was now sitting on the bed with his feet on the floor and Olivia was standing before him.

"Ok, what do I do?" Olivia asked

"Come here", Fitz said as he sat her on his lap. He made sure not to sit her close to his crotch.

Fitz placed his palm on her cheek while deeply looking into her eyes. He tenderly stroked her lower lip with his thumb and brought her face closer to his. His eyes dropped her lips and admired their plumpness. He never really took notice how incredibly sexy her lips were but now they were making his mouth water they looked so succulent.

"My heart is beating so fast", she said softly as she closed her eyes

Fitz gently placed his lips on hers and after a few seconds pulled back. Olivia's eyes were still closed. Her eyes opened and clashed with his cerulean blues. Unconsciously she licked her lips and Fitz was held captive by that simply act. Her lips were so soft and he wanted more.

"Do you want more?" Fitz asked

"Yes please"

Fitz leaned in and brushed his lips over her. The pleasure she felt from the simple act him brushing his lips over hers was more than anything she ever dreamed. His hand curled around the back of her head, firm and possessive as he parted her lips with his hot wet tongue.

Olivia moaned when his tongue entered her mouth. The moans escaping her were making him rock hard. He knew he had to stop this ASAP. After a few minutes of tongue play Fitz pulled away.

"Liv…I gotta go", said huskily

"Oh ok", she said with a huge smile as she stood from his lap

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow", Fitz said awkwardly

"I guess so…thank you Fitz", she said as she bit her lower

"Goodnight"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: I am sorry for not updating sooner. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review. Thank you for the encouragement to continue this story; you guys are simply the best. I hope you enjoy the latest update…#TrueGladiatorsShipOlitz**

"Good morning", said Olivia to her mum and dad who were already seated and having breakfast. She gave each of her parents a kiss on the cheek before she sat down.

"Somebody looks like they're in a good mood", said Maya Pope smiling at her baby girl

"Let's just say life is good", Olivia said returning her mothers smile

"Are going to tell me you have a boyfriend?"

"No mom"

"Thank you God", said Eli Pope as he looked towards the heavens with a big smile on his face. "Do you want me to drop you off at school?", he asked Olivia as he got up to put his suit jacket on getting ready to leave

"It's OK darling. I will drop her off today", said her mother

Olivia did have a car that she was given as her 16th birthday present. She just never liked to drive so she either caught a lift Fitz or one of her parents dropped her off. The only time she ever drove herself is if her parents were away or if Fitz would be taking Mellie to and from school. At first she would catch a ride with Fitz even if Mellie was there but seeing them together broke her heart. She would ride in the back while Mellie rode short gun. Throughout the drive Fitz would have his hand on Mellie's thigh and she would play with the curls of his hair. It took everything she had to not break down and cry. Just thinking about it right now makes her want to weep.

"It's a new day Olivia, filled with endless possibilities. Who knows maybe this time Fitz and Mellie won't get back together and who knows, maybe she would finally work up the nerve to tell him how she feels ", she thought to herself

"Thanks mom. I will be ready in 10 minutes", she said

"It's OK honey. Take your time I am not in a rush"

She smiled and continued to eat. Her father kissed her mother goodbye and wished his girls a good day as he walked out.

"Livia baby, talk to me. What has got you smiling non-stop?" her mother as she turned to give her daughter her full attention

"Nothing mommy "She replied while playing a game on her phone

"Is it Fitz", she asked out of the blue

She nearly choked on her toast. She couldn't believe her mother asked her that. How did she know? She knew she hid her feelings for him very well

"He is my best friend that's all", she said defensively

"I am your mother Olivia, I gave birth to you. I know you better than you think", she said softly

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I know that your feelings for him are more than that of just friendship"

"Mom…"

"Olivia he has a girlfriend. A girl that we gone on holidays with, a girl that he has said on countless occasion that he loves," she said sadly.

"I know mom but they just broke up"

"How many times have they broken up only to get back together again?"

"A lot"

"A lot. Sweetheart I just don't want to see you hurt that is all. You are beautiful and very smart; you can have any guy you want"

"Boys don't ask me out and honestly I don't care because I want Fitz. I only want him mom. I only love him", she said as tears rolled down her cheeks

"Oh baby I know", Maya said trying her best to comfort her

"I swear mom, I have tried to stop loving him. I remind myself every day that he loves someone else. Even when my mind gets carried away and starts fantasizing about being his girlfriend, I always remind myself that he will never feel that way about me", Olivia as she sobbed into her shoulder

"I am sorry my baby" Maya said as he hugged her tightly.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" asked Maya

"I am afraid of losing him."

"Oh my beautiful baby, I wish you had stayed 5 years old were the only thing Fitz could break was your doll house or tea party set and not your heart", Maya said as she wiped her tears

"Finish your breakfast, wash your face so we can go"

"Thank you for being the best mother in the world"

"Only for baby girl, only for you"

She finished her breakfast and they made their way out of the house. Her mother dropped her at school and went to start her work day.

Upon arrival at the school she went to her locker to retrieve her algebra text book. She made her way to the class. As usual she was the first one there. Slowly the rest of the students made their way into the classroom and the teacher stepped in not long after. She noticed that Fitz wasn't in class and wondered if he was just simply bunking or overslept. At recess she saw him sitting with the rest of his team mates laughing and having a great time. Aside from Fitz, she didn't have a lot of friends. Her other close friend Abby moved to France with her family. Her father was stationed there as the U.S ambassador to France. They kept in contact via Skype and Facebook. She didn't have a problem being on her own most of the time. She has learned to enjoy her own company.

After she finished her lunch and saw she had time to spare she went to the library to study. On her way out of the cafeteria Fitz saw her and went to talk to her.

"Hey Liv wait up" he said

"Hey Fitz, what's up", she smiled at him

"Not much and you?"

"Just heading to the library that's all", she looking around and stepped closer to him. "I wanted to thank you again for last night" she blushed

"You're welcome", he gave her a tense smile

"I was wondering if you could kiss me some more this coming weekend. I mean we were going to do something together, so I thought…"

"Livvie, the kiss was supposed to be a onetime thing", he whispered

"Didn't you enjoy it?" she asked as her smile slowly fell

"It's not that…"

"Then what is it?"

"Olivia you promised that we kissing just once wouldn't make things awkward", he said in a pissed tone

"I didn't mean to make it awkward", she said looking at her feet

"Yeah, well it is"

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to. I guess that means we won't be hanging out on the weekend", she said so softly he almost didn't hear her

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about. I have something planned with Mellie so I was going to ask if we could postpone our weekend?"

"I thought you had broken up with her?", she asked her heart breaking a little

"Yes, but I'm trying to win my lady back"

"Oh…OK…I hope you guys work it out", she said as she crumbled inside

"Listen I know that we were suppose to hang out this weekend but I can't make it", he said as he jammed him hands into his pockets

"OK". To say that she was disappointed would have been putting it lightly. She had been looking forward to this for such a long time. She turned and walked away.

He followed her, "I am really sorry"

"It's fine. You don't have to explain yourself to me. I really hope you guys work your problems out", she smiled at him but she was crumbling inside.

This is how their friendship has been since coming to high school. Everything and everyone in his life seemed more important than her.

"I just want you to know that me not being able to hang this weekend has nothing to do what we did me last night or...", he said

"Off course; I have to go. Enjoy the rest of your day"

She had wanted to go the library but found herself at the back of the school where the smokers hung out. Luckily for her nobody was there. She sat and leaned her back on the wall. She closed her eyes and bit her lip trying not to cry. She sat there with her eyes closed as she listened to music on her iPod and didn't notice when someone sat next to her.

"Hello", said the stranger as he tap her on the shoulder

She jumped at the unexpected contact.

"My gosh; you nearly gave me a heart attack", she said with her hand on her chest.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to frighten you", he said politely

"It's ok. Just don't do that again", she said at as she smiled at him. "My name is Olivia by the way" as she extended her hand towards him.

"I know your name", he smiled politely as he took her hand in his. "I am Harrison Wright"

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance", she smiled. "How do you know my name?"

"You're the smartest kid in school and your best friends with the most popular guy in school. Everyone knows you. That's the one thing every person is told when they start a new school, the hierarchy. Hence being the best friend to the top dog, everyone knows you"

"Oh I didn't realize I was famous", she said they both laughed

"It's my first day here. My family had to move here because of my dad's transfer. Nothing in the world is as irritating as having to move away and start your senior year at a new school"

"I can imagine. I hope you are settling in ok."

"Why are you sitting here anyway? I hear this is where the smokers hangout." Said Harrison

"I just needed a little peace and quiet. Since no was here I thought why not?"

The bell rang to indicate recess was over.

"Olivia, I don't have friends here. Would you maybe want to hangout sometime, as friends of course?"

She sent a dazzling smile his way. "Sure, I would like to be your friend. I have to go get to biology class"

"Oh I have biology too. Please tell your teacher is Mr. Paulson", he asked with hopeful eyes

"Yeah he is. Let's go we are going to be late"

On the way to class they talked about their families and what their parents did for a living. She learned that Harrison was the younger of two children. He has an older sister who was a doctor. After her studies she had gone to work for doctors without borders in the Middle East.

When they entered the classroom, everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and looked at them. Harrison was a very handsome fellow, with a deadly smiled and a great sense of humor.

He introduced himself to the teacher and the rest of the class and then made his way to sit. He took the seat next to Olivia. He leaned towards her and whispered something that must have been very funny as she laughed out loud.

"Let's settle down Ms. Pope", said Mr. Paulson

"Sorry", she said she composed herself

Fitz sat at his desk and watched as the scene unfolded before him. Who was that idiot and what was he doing with Olivia? He thought to himself.

At the end of the lesson, the teacher announced that for the next project they needed to partner up and they were all free to choose their partners. This was magic to their ears because nothing was worse than being stuck with a project partner you hated or one that expected you to do all the work.

Fitz got up and from his seat at the back and made his way to where Olivia sat with Harrison

"What's up man, I am Fitz" he said as he extended his hand for Harrison to shake

"Harrison"

"I am sorry to disturb you guys but I just need to talk to Livvie"

"Livvie…" Harrison said with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah; that is what I call her. We have known each other our whole lives."

"Your whole lives…"

"Yeah, our fathers are business partners, so we basically grow up together. She is like my sister"

"How can I help you Fitz", said Olivia putting a stop to this silly conversation they were having

"When do you want to meet to discuss the project?" he said then looked at Harrison

"I chose Harrison as my partner. I thought maybe you would partner with Mellie like you did last time and the time before and since you're trying to win your lady back, you could use this as an excuse to spend more time with her", she said

Oh hell no, this shit ain't happening right now, he thought to himself

"Fine", he said flatly and walked away giving Harrison a glare

Olivia watched him walk away back to his seat.

"So you said you played basketball at your previous school maybe you could try to get into the team here", Olivia said to Harrison giving him all her attention.

"My coach from my previous school talked to the couch here and he said I could come and see him after school"

"Well I hope everything works out"

"You know you could come and give a friend some moral support"

"I might just do that. I don't have anything to do anyway. I was going to go the library and study a bit until my mum came to fetch me"

"If you want I could give you a ride home"

"That would be very nice", said Olivia.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. For the first time in a long time Olivia's day wasn't consumed with thoughts of Fitz. Maybe a new friend was what she needed after all. She went and watched him tryout for the team and was successful, much to Fitz' irritation.

When they were in the locker-room Fitz asked to talk to him in private.

"How can help you man?" asked Harrison in confusion. He didn't know what was so private that they needed to separate from the others.

"It's about Olivia. I am gonna need you to stay away from her", he told him without beating around the bush

"Excuse me"

"I didn't stutter, stay away from her"

"And why would I do that"

"Because I am telling you to. Olivia is very sweet girl. She is my best friend and I am just trying to protect her"

"Protect her from who? Me?"

"Yes"

"Look man, I don't know what your deal is but I would never hurt her in any way. There is no need to be jealous"

"I am not jealous…I know that guys our age are after one thing and you will not be getting it from Olivia"

"I will stop you right there. Don't lump me into the same category as you and other teenage guys you know. I am not plotting to get into her pants if that's what's your worried about"

"As long as it stays that way we won't have any problems"

"Well if you have nothing else on your mind…"

"You can go", he said with cold hard eyes.

Harrison went back to finish his shower. When he was leaving the locker room, one of his team mates, Christopher Howard, invited him to the party he was throwing during the weekend

"Can I bring a friend?" he asked

"Sure. Will you be coming with your girl", asked Chris

"No, just a friend. I am sure you know her"

"Oh, who is it?"

"Olivia Pope"

"Oh…and Fitz didn't have anything to say about that", he asked surprised

"Why would he have a problem with that" asked Harrison, confusion evident on his face

"Olivia is very special to him. She is like a little sister to him. Every guy in school knows that she is off limits"

"Whatever man. I will see you around", Harrison said as they parted ways.

Olivia was sitting at the entrance of the sports building waiting for Harrison since he was giving her a ride home. Fitz walked out of the gym first and saw her sitting on the steps reading a book.

"Hey, Livvie. Do you want a ride home?" he asked with his killer smile

God he was handsome. She will never get over just how handsome he was.

"Thanks for the offer but Harrison is dropping me off", she smiled at him

He wanted to scream. First, he is her project partner and now he is dropping her off at home. What next? This is more stress than what any guy should have to handle in one day. Olivia was his friend, best friend. This Harrison character was pissing him off.

"Liv, you don't know this guy. He could be a psychopath for all you know"

"You're crazy", she said as she playfully hit him on the shoulder."He is so funny"

"You even came to cheer him on as he tried out for the team. I mean how could you do that?"

"What?"

"You came and cheered for him but you never came for me", he said with a raised voice

"That is because you asked Mellie to come cheer you on"

"You are my friend I shouldn't have to ask you for your support"

"Oh…you know I am your friend when it comes to me being there for you. Why are you even bringing it up? You trying out for the team was years ago."

"What do you mean when you said 'I know you're my friend when I need you'?"

"What do you think?"

"I am there for you Olivia. Just because I have a love life and you don't…"

"It's not about having a love life or not. I was there when you tried out. Just because you didn't see me because since you were captivated by Mellie's presence doesn't mean I wasn't there. There isn't anything that was important to you that you didn't have my full support in."

"I support you too"

"No you don't. you don't give me as much support as I do you. I tried out for the debate team you weren't there to cheer for me. When we won last year against our biggest rivals, you we weren't there. Do you know where you were? i will tell you where you were; you were out watching movies with Mellie and your cool friends. I am not keeping score but I would like it if just for once you showed me that I matter to you. And about my nonexistent love life; please don't bring it up again. I know I am not as attractive as Mellie and all the other girls so please don't rub my face in it"

"If i was such a lousy friend why didn't you say so"

"I didn't say you were a lousy friend", Olivia said as she put her face in her palms

"That is what you meant though"

"Lets just drop this topic"

"No"

"Well i am done talking about it"

"Well i am not"

"That's not my problem"

Just than Harrison walked out with Chris.

"Are you ready to go". Harrison asked Olivia

"Yes", Olivia said

"No", Fitz answered at the same time

"I said i was done Fitz, bye"

"Chris invited me to a party he is hosting on Saturday. Do you want to come", Harrison said to Olivia as she put the book she was reading into her backpack

"Really", she asked with eyes open wide

"Yeah. I will pick you up and drop you off", he smiled at her reaction

"I would love to", she replied

Fitz was livid. He was angry. He didn't know whether to punch his friend or what.

"You just had to invite him to your stupid little party didn't you?" said Fitz to Chris trying his best to keep calm

"He seemed cool enough" Christopher said

"He seemed coo...He seemed cool he says"

"Dude, I didn't know he was going to invite Olivia to come along. If had, I wouldn't have asked him"

"Christopher I don't like him, you shouldn't like him either. It's called loyalty look it up. What are you going to do to rectify this matter?" asked Fitz

"What can I do about it?"

"Olivia will not be at that party, especially with him. I will not be there to make sure she is safe" Fitz said as he paced." You are gonna have to cancel the party"

"What the fuck man. I can't do that. Half the school will be there. Do you know how much money I spent on the alcohol? Plus, I will be there I will make sure nothing happens to her?"

"If you telling me that you will be there is designed to make me feel better, I can assure it is not working. The only reason I am even friends with you is so I can keep a close eye on you. You know that keep your friends close and enemies closer kind of shit"

Christopher had to laugh at that.

"Yeah I know man, this shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes are a dangerous combo. The fact that I have dimples makes me lethal. I don't blame you man", said Christopher as the two friends laughed

"But seriously man, that party can't happen. I will pay you back every cent you spent and don't forget I made sure that your parents never found out that you were arrested for drunk driving"

"It's not about the money Fitz. You know I will always be greatful for what you did that night but you can't ask me to cancel this. Everyone has been looking forward to it. Hell, I have been looking forward to hosting it. You know I would do anything for you, but I won't cancel my party"

"Thank you so much for nothing well you better help me come up with a way to make sure she is nowhere near Harrison this weekend", he said sarcastically as he stood up

"Why is it such a big deal if Olivia comes with him", Chris asked Fitz. He has tried on many occasions to understand why his friend was so possessive over Olivia. The guy was more possessive over Olivia than his girlfriend. The girl he says he is 'inlove' with.

"Because, there will be alcohol and drugs. Horny teenagers, drugs and alcohol were never a good combination. No one knows this guy; he might be a danger to her"

"Seriously Fitz; dangerous. He is a just a teenage boy who enjoys basketball like we do. There is nothing dangerous about him and plus I will be there. I care about Olivia too, not as much as you but I would let anything happen to her"

"He has a penis, which, in my book makes him more dangerous than Ted Bundy. I have been good and kind, I don't know why God is punishing me like this", he said as he ran his hands through his curls

"You are going to give yourself a heart attack. Let it go"

"No I can't, I won't let it go. Olivia is mine and I am not going to share her with anybody"

"Just don't let Mellie, your girlfriend, hear you say that"

"Have you seen Sunjay Patel?" he asked Chris

"At the library I am sure, why?" asked confused

"I need him to ask Olivia out to the movies or something. She is not going to your stupid party with that guy. I don't trust him"

"Oh come on man"

"Don't 'Oh come on man' me. You shouldn't have invited him. if you are not going to stop the party then you better help me come up with a way to make sure that Olivia is nowhere near the vicinity of your house on Saturday night"

"Have you ever thought what would happen should Olivia find out that you are the reason she has never been on a date?"

"No I have never because she will never find out"

The two boys walked into the library looking for Sunjay. It took them a couple of minutes but eventually they found him and as usual he deeply engrossed in whatever comic he was reading

"What's up my man", Fitz as he sat himself across from him

"Fitz how can I help you?" he asked shocked that the most popular guy was talking to him

"I want to help you Sunjay?" he said almost too kindly

"That he does", said Chris

"With what?" Sunjay asked

"I know the last time we talked I wasn't very nice and I want to apologize for that. And to show you how sorry I am I will allow you to ask Olivia out"

"As in a date?"

"Yes"

"Do you think she will say yes?"

"Yes she will"

"I really like her. She is so smart and drop dead gorgeous", he said smiling from ear to ear

"Isn't she just", Chris said knowing he is pissing Fitz off

"Ok, this is how this will work. You will ask her out tomorrow and take her out for a movie in the evening. You are not to touch her in an intimate manner. Am I understood?"

"Yes but i can't take go out with her"

"Why the hell not. I had to throw you into the rubbish to make you how serious i was when i said you need to stay away from her now that i am allowing to ask her out you decline "

"I have a girlfriend"

"Well bring it in my man, respect!", Christopher said as he shook Sunjay's hand

"Christopher please..."Fitz said as he closed his eyes and released a heavy got up and made his way out of the library

"What are you going to do now Fitzgerald"

"I don't know yet, but Olivia is not going to that party on Saturday. Every guy in the school knows she is off limits. What about that does he fail to understand but you know what? no worries, be fore long he will know when it comes to Olivia my word is LAW.

 **XXX**

"Thank you for inviting me to go with you to the party"

"It's only a pleasure Liv. Are things Ok between you and Fitz"

"It will be my first party. Can you believe it, I am 17 and have never been to a party", she said with a smile ignoring his question about Fitz

"Ok I will stop asking about Fitz. So tell me why have you never been at a party?"

"Because I am a nerd and nerds don't get invited to parties"

"That's shame because I think you're a really cool girl"

"Shut up, you don't", she said with a laugh."You're just saying that to be kind"

"Since you were friends with Fitz, I would think that when he would invite to you to parties that he hosted", he asked curiously."I am being serious when I say you're a cool chick"

"Fitz has never hosted a party. Hell he will never get a chance to a host a party at his parent's house. When his parents are away, my parents are in charge of him"

"In charge of him"

"Yeah, they make sure that he is safe and all that jazz. My parents are his godparent and his, are mine"

"Your families must be really close"

"They are. Our fathers went in high school and have been best friends ever since"

"Well here we are", Harrison said as he stopped in front of her house.

"Do you want to come inside for a snack or something?"

"No thanks Liv, maybe another day beautiful. I have to get home. I was going to help my mother cook dinner today"

"You help your mother cook, that is very sweet", she smiled at him

"Yeah, it's kind of our special thing. I know it's weird, that a teenage boy loves helping his mother cook. It's totally lame. One day I will cook you dinner and you will be amazed by what a good cook I am", he said shyly

"I don't think its lame. I think it's sweet. I wouldn't mind having a son like you someday and you know what; I will take you up on that offer to cook for me one of these days", she winked and smile at him as she stepped out of the car.

"Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow morning", he asked

"Yeah, I would like that very much"

"Ok cool. I will see you tomorrow", he said as he waved at her

"Until tomorrow, bye"

 **XXX**

When Liv got home, she finished the rest of her home work. She went downstairs to help her mother finish up dinner.

"Will Fitz be joining us today?" he mother asked

"Yeah, he should be here soon", Liv said

"There is a new guy in our school", she told her mother

"Oh really", said Maya as she he wiggled her eyebrows at him

"Mom", she laughed. "It's not like that, he is just a friend. He said I was cool and he said I was beautiful"

"He must be a charmer, your father and I would love to meet him"

"Meet who?" asked Eli as he walked into kitchen with Fitz not far behind

"Harrison Wright, he just transferred to our school. He will be playing basketball with Fitz", she said to her father with a huge smile on her face. She was still a bit pissed with Fitz but she has never been one to hold a grudge. They argued a few hours ago and now she was over it.

"He must be something if he is able to put a huge smile on your face and he isn't even in the room", Eli said

"Somebody please shoot me. Next they will credit him for the stars in the sky. I am gonna be sick." Fitz thought to himself

"I invited him to come to dinner one of these days. He said he was a good cook and I will ask him to cook for us"

"Fitz, have you met this guy. How is he?" asked Eli

"Just a boy, nothing special really", he said with a shrug to his shoulders

"He made the basketball team dad. The couch was very impressed with him. Be careful Fitz he might just take the captaincy from you", Olivia joked

"Don't hold your breath Olivia. That will never happen", he said as he looked at her with hard grey eyes

Why he was so angry she was just joking with him. maybe he was still salty about earlier. But even if that was the case, he had no right to be so short with her

"Ok, whatever", she said and carried on with her dinner

After the dinner, Olivia and Fitz washed the dishes. Olivia tried to talk to him but he would answer in mono syllables after a while she just gave up.

"Are you going to sleep here or…?"

"Yeah I will sleep here tonight", he said softly

"Ok, goodnight", she said as she turned to leave

"Wait", he said before left the room.

"What?" she turned to look at him with big beautiful eye

She was so cute. He always thought she was cute. Even when she had braces, she was pretty to him. She was a dork but she was his dork. Olivia was the kindest and sweetest girl he has ever known and had the purist heart. Besides his parents, she was the most important person in his life. Yeah, he knew he hasn't been the greatest of friends to her but she was his. He didn't like the idea of losing her to someone else or someone taking his place in her life. Olivia is his, she will always be his. He wasn't inlove with her but he just didn't want her to be with body else. He knew to others he sounded like a chauvinistic, possessive pig but he didn't care.

"I am sorry that I haven't been a good friend to you when you have always such a great one to me".

"Its fine", she smiled

"Olivia I don't like Harrison"

Olivia was taken aback by his statement. What reason does he have not to like him? They have hardly spoken to each other. So why would he not like Harrison.

"I don't understand. What has he done to you to warrant your dislike?"

The mother fucker is trying to take what's mine, he is trying to take my best friend, he thought to himself

"You have only known for a few hours and already he is causing problems between us"

"What problems are you talking about?"

"Today of example. He is the reason we had an argument"

"No he had nothing to do with our little argument"

"Ok fine whatever, it doesn't matter I still don't like him. Please tell me you won't go to the party with him."

"But I already told him I would go. I can't back out on him plus I would really like to go to at least one party before I graduate high school", she answered

"Livvie..."

"I'm sorry I can't back out on him. I WON'T back out on him", she said with finality

"You know what, I don't care. Go to the stupid party with your stupid friend", he said as he stormed out.

Fitz had intended to sleep at the Popes but he changed his mind. He needed to get his mind away from Olivia. He was so frustrated by the whole situation. When he got into his bedroom and threw himself on the bed. He was so frustrated it nearly brought tears to his eyes.

"I don't fucking care who she spends her time with", he said to himself. He lay on his bed for an hour telling himself that he didn't care about what she does with her time. After a while he got up and went back to the Pope mansion.

"Are you OK son", Eli asked Fitz as he entered the house

"Yes Uncle Eli, why do you ask?"

"It's just that you were very quite during dinner"

"I am fine just tired. I just have to ask Liv something than I will go to bed"

"Ok my boy, good night"

"Goodnight"

"Liv", Fitz said as he lightly knocked on her door

"Come in"

Fitz entered. Olivia was lying on her stomach on the bed with her iPad before her reading a novel. They stared at each other for a long time before one of them spoke

"Don't go to the party with Harrison, we can hangout and we can kiss some more…


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 4**

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy the latest update. Please forgive any mistakes i have made...#TrueGladiatorsShipOlitz**

"What did you say?" Olivia asked with shock in her voice

"You heard me?"

"I am not sure if I heard you right…", she said while praying that what she heard was indeed what he had said

"Well you did", he said as he jammed his hands into his jeans

"I don't understand…"

"What is there to understand?"

"Just a little while ago you were pissed at me for reasons I don't know and now you want to kiss me"

"I was pissed that you were choosing that asshole over me and let's not forget; you want to kiss me"

"For heaven's sake I wasn't choosing him over you Fitz…", she said starting to get irritated by him all over again

"Yes you were"

"You are being childish"

"Oh am I?"

"Yes. This is just like when we were kids, it was OK for you play with other kids but if I did it; you would get mad and accuse me of not wanting to be your best friend anymore."

"Is it a crime to want you to myself. Am i a bad person for wanting you to myself?"

"Yes it is. Considering that you have Mellie", she said getting worked up. "With Abby gone I have no one anymore. Harrison is my friend….wait a minute…", she said as her eyebrows furrowed

"What?"

"Is that why you said we could kiss again"

"Uhmmm...Yes", he admitted

"Oh I see", she said sadly. "Fitz get out of my room"

"Well are we going to hang out on Saturday?"

"I was going to say yes but not anymore"

"What! Why?"

"Because…"

"Why?"

"So I could have a chance of being kissed by someone who actually wants to kiss me. Someone who wouldn't be doing it because they have ulterior motives"

"Where girls are concerned, all boys have ulterior motives Olivia"

"Yeah I know. I just didn't think you would too, especially when I am the girl in question"

"That is because I am trying to protect you"

"From who"

"Harrison and yourself"

"From myself, I don't need protecting from myself"

"Yes, you do"

"Fitz get out of my room you are giving me a headache", she said fed up with him

"No. I will leave when I am good ready. I will leave when you tell you are not going to that stupid party"

"Who the hell do you think you are? My parents are just down the hall. They are the only ones who can tell me what to do. I am going to that party whether you like it or not", she said angrily."In fact tomorrow after school I am going shopping. I am going to buy the shortest dress that will hug me in all the right places and showcase my cleavage and…"

"Cleavage?"

"Yes cleavage"

"Oh I didn't know you hand an appointment with a breast reconstruction surgeon. Your titties are too small for them to be considered cleavage"

"Whatever Fitz and what were you doing sizing them up anyway", she said as she walked back to her bed." I am going to meet a boy that is going to ask me out on a date and he will kiss and you know what?"

"What?" he asked

"He is going to be a better kisser than you"

"Well look at you getting ready to get your slut on. Do you see why I don't like Harrison? You have known him for a couple of days and already you want to go out and buy skanky clothes. Hear me when I say this, you are not going to that party"

"Like I said you aren't my dad now get out"

"Fine I will leave, but until you come back to being the Olivia I know; don't talk to me"

 **XXX**

Fitz didn't sleep a wink the that night. All he could think about was ways of getting Harrison out of Olivia's life. He picked up his phone to check if he had any messages and found he had one from Mellie. He didn't bother to answer it and just went back to contemplating the Olivia situation

"I went to church last week. I don't understand how the Lord can forsake me like this", he muttered for the umpteenth time that night as he tossed and turned

He picked up his phone and dialed a friend's number.

"Fitz why the hell are you calling so early in the morning"

"If anyone should be grouchy it should be me. I haven't slept all night. I need you to do me favor"

"Couldn't this have waited until later when you saw me at school?"

"No it couldn't. Huck man, I need you to find me information on a Harrison Wright"

"Fitz just because my father works for the CIA doesn't mean I can get information about people whenever you want"

"Come on, it's not like you do it for free". Fitz begged

"No I can't do it"

"I will double what I paid for the information on Jake"

"No"

"I will triple it"

"Ok, I will have the information you need in a couple of hours. What did this guy do?"

"He…"

"Don't answer that, he asked Olivia out didn't he"

"Yeah"

"Oh shit", Huck said as he chuckled

"Exactly, can you believe it man? It seems like yesterday when I got that asshole Jake to stay away from her now I have this Harrison fellow to deal with"

"Yeah man I feel for you", he said as he rolled his eyes

"Thanks buddy; I will see you in a few hours"

Fitz ended the phone call with a smile on his face. He felt hopeful that Huck was going to find something he could use to persuade Harrison to leave Olivia alone.

 **XXX**

The next when Fitz got out of bed, one couldn't even tell that he had 3 hours of sleep. He jumped into the shower, didn't even eat breakfast and made his way to school. This was the first time in years that his car was first in the parking lot. He knew Chris wasn't going to show up soon up anytime soon and he didn't mind because the most important person today was Huck. When he saw his car coming into the parking lot he couldn't contain the excitement he felt.

"Get in man"

"Okay okay; chill bro"

"What did you find out?"

"Good morning"

"Yeah whatever good morning. Now what did you find?"

"Look…."

"Never mind don't tell me. I want to read for myself", he said as he took the manila envelope from Huck"

With each line he read, his smile slowly but surely disappeared.

"Huck what the fuck is this. I said I want dirt not his accolades", Fitz said with a raised voice

"That was all I could find. The guy is as clean as a whistle", Huck said.

"He volunteered at a local soup kitchen and local children's hospital. Over the summer he went to Africa to build homes for orphaned children", Fitz read out loud

"Yeah he did, while you were out partying and getting drunk Harrison was making the world a better place for orphaned children", Huck said rubbing it in

Fitz cast Huck a 'don't fuck with me' look that had him laughing so hard his stomach was hurting.

"The fucker could run for president he is so clean"

"Turn the page, you haven't finished", Huck said still laughing

Fitz did as he was told. What he read next made his jaw drop.

"Working towards someday being the president of the USA", Fitz whispered as he sighed and closed his eyes.

"I hate to say this man but this guy is every parents dream"

When Fitz didn't reply Huck continued

"Out of all the guys that I have had to dig up information on, I think he is the only one you can trust with her"

"I think you need to leave me alone. I will transfer the money by end of day", Fitz said in a defeated tone as he watched Huck get out of his car and jumped back into his own. His heart felt heavy at the thought of her potentially dating Harrison.

"I don't fucken care, I have Mellie anyway", he said to himself. He knew that her parents would love Harrison once they met him. Harrison was the kind of guy all parents wanted their daughters to bring home and in the Popes' case; he could see Harrison being the son they never had. He could that next to Harrison, he was very lacking. Suddenly he wasn't even in the mood for school anymore. He started his car, drove out of the parking lot and headed home.

 **XXX**

Olivia noticed that Fitz wasn't in any of the classes, which was odd because everybody he would skip class with was there. She tried to call him but every time it went to voicemail and her messages went unanswered.

"Hey Chris", she called out to him as they walked out of math class

"What's up pretty", he said and Olivia blushed

"Do you by any chance know where Fitz is?"

"He said he wasn't feeling well in the text he sent me"

"He is sending you text but not answering mine", Olivia said sadly."He was OK last night though"

Chris shrugged his shoulders.

"Can ask you something"

"Yeah sure, anything"

"Why didn't you invite me to your party?"

Chris laughed nervously at that and cursed Fitz for putting him in such a situation. He couldn't very well tell her it was because Fitz wouldn't have allowed it.

"You know what it doesn't matter", she said before he could answer. "Harrison invited me to go with him but Fitz doesn't want me to go. He said a lot of things happen at parties and I could get hurt. I told him to fuck off and now he is not talking to me. Could you please talk to him for me and tell him that you will make sure that nothing bad happens to me"

"Olivia I don't feel comfortable getting in the middle of whatever is going between the two of you. All I know is that he wants you to be safe."

"I know but he is being overly protective don't you think"

"Yeah I do"

"Then please talk to him for me"

"Ok, I will try", said Chris. at the back of his mind he knew it was useless

"Thank you, you're the best", she said smiled and walked to her next class

 **XXX**

"Why are you not taking Olivia's calls", Chris asked as he walked into Fitz' house later that afternoon

"Because I don't feel like it"

"Huck told me he couldn't get any information you could use to force Harrison to stay away from Olivia", he said as he opened the refrigerator to get himself something to drink

"The information wasn't to force him; It was to encourage him to stay away from her", Fitz said as he made his way up the stairs into his bedroom

"Whatever you say my man", Chris said laughing. "So have you given up on this ridiculous plan of trying to keep them apart?" he continued

"Keep them apart? Who are you talking about?"

"Harrison and Olivia"

"When were they together?", he asked getting worked up

"You know what I mean"

Fitz lay back on his bed and massaged his temples as he felt a headache coming on

"You know I thought you coming over was going to help me just for a moment to forget about that mess that is Harrison and Olivia"

Chris laughed at how dramatic Fitz was being

"So what are you and Mellie doing on Saturday since you two won't be at my party"

"Christopher I am going through a crisis, I haven't time to think about Mellie"

"Do you honestly love her?"

"I want her back don't I", Fitz said

"Yeah I know that but you are putting more effort into making sure that Olivia doesn't go to my party with Harrison than getting Mellie back"

Fitz didn't have anything to say to that instead he changed the topic

"I don't want to talk about the girls in my life. So there still isn't chance of you cancelling the party"

"No"

"Okay"

"You are giving up that easily"

"I know when I have been defeated"

"You forget I know you better that Dr Evil", Chris laughed

"Shut up and let's gets started on this science project", Fitz said laughing with his friend

Chris was right about one thing, he was not one to except defeat. He never has and never will.

 **XXX**

Fitz ignored her for a couple of days. It hurt her when she would call him or text him and he wouldn't answer. But she wasn't going to allow his stinking attitude ruin her weekend.

"Is everything alright with you and Fitz", asked Harrison

"Yeah, why do you ask?" asked Olivia

"I haven't seen him talk to you for days. You guys are supposed to be best friend. Best friends, from what I know talk to each other all the time. They at least greet each other when they pass each other in the hallway or when they get their books from their lockers which happen to be right next to each other"

"I honestly don't know what his problem is. I guess it is the stress of trying to win Mellie back. It could be a number of things I wouldn't know. So what time is the party starting tomorrow?"

"I have no idea, we can go there by 21:00 I guess", he said

"What, but isn't that too late"

"I assure you sweetheart, for some people that is early. For some people a party starts after midnight", he smiled

"Are you serious? I hope I don't fall asleep because I am usually ready to go to bed by then," said Olivia

"You my dear; are what is known as the perfect daughter."

"Shut up", she laughed as she hit him on his shoulder.

She enjoyed being with Harrison but she missed Fitz. She missed her best friend. He hadn't talked to her in days. He didn't come to dinner after that night when he told her he didn't want her to go to the party with Harrison. She didn't understand why going to a stupid party would make him so mad. He hasn't even smiled at her. He looks at her with cold dead eyes. She had been spending all her time with Harrison and the more she found out about him the more she liked him. Since she found out that he was single, she just for a moment imagined him as her boyfriend. She definitely wasn't inlove with him, he was the perfect guy, he was the good guy but she wanted Fitz her best friend.

When Harrison excused himself to go to the bathroom Olivia stood and walked over to the table Fitz was sitting at. He didn't see her walk towards him and was surprised when she sat next to him

"Hi", she said softly

"Hey" he said as he once again paid attention to the food on his tray

"How are you?"

All Fitz did was shrug his shoulders

"Well I am fine. I just haven't seen you in a few days that's all", when he said nothing she continued. "You haven't been by the house either. You're parents are coming back on Sunday I am sure you're excited"

Still he said nothing

"Fitz I don't like not talking to you. I miss you. I miss my best friend", she said sadly. She really did miss him. He was being an asshole but he was still important to her

"Really, you seemed to be having a ball with Harrison. It didn't seem like you missed me very much", he said

"You haven't been taking my calls or replying to my messages. Why don't you get to know Harrison, you will see what a great guy he is. He is sweet and kind", she said smiling softly

"I am not interested in knowing him so I guess i will pass…"

"Shit…" said Chris when he returned to join Fitz at their lunch table

"What's wrong?"

"My parents are coming back earlier than expected", she said as he showed Fitz the text from his mother

"Oh man that sucks", Fitz said as he smiled internally. Sometimes he amazed himself as how much a good actor he was

"Tell me about it"

"That means the party has to be cancelled. Gosh darn it", Chris said looking very stressed

"All that money you spent on the alcohol", Fitz said

"Oh donkey balls", Olivia said making the two boys laugh

It was the first time in days that she had seen Fitz laugh and especially with her

"Care to share the joke", Harrison said as he joined them

"Not really", Fitz said before the others could answer

"I was just telling them that my parents are coming back earlier than expected so that party won't be happening and Olivia gave an Eric Cartman response which you will find as time goes by that it's unlike her", Chris said

"Well I do look forward to finding out all I can about her", Harrison sent one of his 1000 watt smile in Olivia's direction causing her to blush.

Her blush didn't go unnoticed by Fitz but he didn't allow it to anger him. After all, the party won't he happening and Olivia will be at home and they could spend some time together

"I was thinking, since the party won't be happening, why don't you come over to my house Saturday evening? You promised me a cooked meal, so you will cook me dinner…"

"Oh for fucks sake are you kidding me", Fitz said through clenched teeth cutting her off before she finished what she wanted to say

"What?" Olivia asked dumbstruck

"We were going to hang out on Saturday but because you wanted to go the party you said you couldn't. The party is not happening anymore and you still going to be with him", he said pointing a finger at Harrison

"Fitz…"

"You know what Olivia", he said interrupting her yet again. "Fuck you", he said before getting up and walking away from the table

Fitz walked into the boys bathroom and thanked heaven that it was empty. he was so pissed he wanted to hit something so he settled for kicking the wall instead. He couldn't believe that after all the work that he had in to make the party was postponed, Olivia was still going to be with Harrison. He had gone trough the trouble of getting in touch with Chris' parents to let them know that their son was up to only to have Olivia and Harrison more intimate than going to a stupid party together.

"What is your problem", Olivia asked as she stood in the door way of the bathroom. she knew she could get into trouble should the principal or one of the teacher see her in the male bathroom but she didn't care.

"Leave me alone"

"That is not going to happen. i am not going to leave you alone until you tell me the real reason you have been an ass to me all week"

"I told you i am not interested in talking to you"

"Well you better get interested"

"You shouldn't even be in here..."

"Fitz". Mellie said as she peeked into the bathroom. she had seem him angrily walking away with Olivia at his heels and thought she should follow them to see what is going on. She never trusted Olivia around Fitz. She knew that the girl had feelings for her man. How Fitz hasn't seen it is beyond her since Olivia wears her heart on her sleeve. "What's going in here?"

"Nothing"

"We are having a conversation", Olivia said

"In the bathroom?", Mellie asked looking at Olivia. "Are we still on for tomorrow?'", she asked focusing all her attention towards Fitz

"Yeah" Fitz said. he was going to cancel on her but since Olivia is going to spend her time with Harrison he might as well spend his with Mellie

"Ok good", Mellie said as she went up to him and kissed him right on the lips.

Olivia stood and watched with her heart breaking all over again

"Why are you still here Olivia", Mellie asked

Olivia looked at Fitz waiting fro him to say something but he didn't. She didn't pay attention to Mellie at all instead focused on Fitz

"Fitz i wanted to say fuck you. I am done with trying to understand your stinking attitude. when you decide to grow up you know where to find me", she as she walked of out leaving the two alone and wiped a tear that had fallen onto her cheek


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **A/N: Hey guys i hope everyone is well. sorry that i have taken my own sweet time with updating but the winter finale destroyed me just like it did most Olitz shippers. enjoy the update and forgive any mistakes. i promise to try ans update "The Agreement" next. again, thank you so much for the continued support, for reading and reviewing and PM's that you guys send. i appreciate each and everyone**

"What did she want", asked Mellie as they watched Olivia walk out of the boys restroom

"Nothing"

"What is going on between the two of you?" she said folding her arms across her chest

"What do you mean what is going on between us?"

"Why are you two alone in a bathroom? And why does it seem like your'll were having a lover's spat"

"It's none of your business Mellie", Fitz said not really in the mood to talk about anyone.

He was so pissed he was working overtime to not kill someone

"It is my business; you are after all my boyfriend"

"We are not together right now"

All Mellie could do was roll her eyes. Fitz could be a jerk sometimes

"Since we are still on for tomorrow, what time will you come over?" she asked Fitz

"About that, I honestly don't know if I can still make it Mel. I just have a lot to do and my parents are coming back on Sunday so I have to have dinner with them"

"If your parents are coming back on Sunday, why can't we do something tomorrow?"

"Because I have a dinner date that I have to make sure doesn't happen. So all my attentions need to be focused on that", he thought to himself.

"Look Mel I have something to do for a friend and I can't get out of doing it. When I asked you to hang out on Saturday I had hoped this issue with this friend would have been resolved but it's not so I can't make it. But I promise I will make it up to you"

"Can I come over on Sunday then?"

"It will be the first time I am seeing my parents after 3 weeks. I don't think they will be up for company. They would just like to have dinner with me…"

"But I bet Olivia will be there"

"She is their godchild"

"Yeah she is the daughter they wish they had, the sister you never had"

"Yep"

"I don't trust her"

"What do you mean you don't trust her?"

"You know she is inlove with you right. She wants you Fitz I don't know how you can't see that. She practically drools every time she looks at you?" Mellie said thinking about all the times she had caught Olivia looking at Fitz as if the sun rose and set at his command

"No she isn't inlove with me plus I wouldn't care because I love you so can we stop talking about her. Olivia pisses me off these days"

"You love me", Mellie said smiling

"Of course I do. Do you think I would've begged you to take me back if I didn't?"

"Why are you pissed at Olivia? What did she do?", Mellie asked out of curiosity

"It's not important", Fitz said as he walked to the urinal to relieve himself

"Maybe with the new boy in school she will finally get a boyfriend. Oh but that guy is hot. Have you seen what a beautiful smile he has?"

Fitz looked back at her and rolled his eyes. He didn't even care that she found Harrison attractive

"Sorry Mellie, I don't play for that team"

"Whatever", she said laughing." But he and Olivia would make a very cute couple"

It took all he had not to vomit

"What makes you think that Olivia is even interested in him that way?", he asked trying not to get angry at the mention of Olivia possibly dating Harrison

"Oh come on, she came to watch him tryout for the team. She was practically screaming his name. They hang out with each other every day. Harrison was going to take her to Chris' party and you know what happens at parties", she said winking at him

"They hang out every day?" Fitz asked trying to seem uninterested as he zipped his pants and walked over to the sink to wash his hand

"Wait I'm not finished, I heard that since the party is cancelled they are going to have dinner, just the two of them. Poor Liv maybe she has finally met the guy who will give her her first kiss and pop her cherry"

Fitz clenched his jaw at the image of Olivia being touch by Harrison

"Mellie don't be crass. And who said she has never been kissed"

"She has never been on a date, yeah she gets asked out but no guy ever follows through. The whole school knows she has never been on a date. You are practically the only boy in her life and I know you have never kissed her because you are not attracted to her"

When Mellie said that, Fitz suddenly found his reflection in the mirror to be pretty interesting. He couldn't look her in the eye because in his mind he was back in Olivia's bedroom, holding her against his chest and kissing her

"Oh my gosh…"Mellie said in shock

"What", Fitz said

"Don't tell me you have kissed her"

"No Mellie that disgusting. Olivia is like a sister to me", Fitz said lying through his teeth

"Oh thank God. For a moment there I thought you kissed her or whatever"

"I would never. I told you it's me and you forever baby"

"You mean that"

"Of course I do"

"Want to get out of here?"

"And go where?", Fitz said with a small smile paying on his lips

"Back to mine", Mellie said as she bit her lip.

"What for?" Fitz said with a raised eyebrow

"To talk and you know…" Mellie said as she bit her lip looking at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

"At least I have something that will keep my mind off Olivia", Fitz thought has he and Mellie made their way out of the bathroom and out of the school to Mellie's house

 **XXX**

When Fitz returned from Mellie's house he took a shower and went over to the Popes. The only thing he thought about during his time with Mellie was Olivia. As of late she was the only thing that was constantly on his mind. He would die before he let Harrison or anybody have her.

His plans of keeping Harrison and Olivia apart were not working, so he settled for the next best thing. And that was to make sure that they were not alone long enough for something to happen. The only way that could happen was to get Olivia's father involved because Olivia wasn't going to allow him to be present when she had her 'dinner' with Harrison. She did after all say she didn't want him to talk to her until he was ready to tell her what his problem was.

He entered the Pope mansion and just as he stepped into the foyer, Olivia walked down the stairs. They stared at each other but neither said a word. Olivia was wearing clothes Fitz had never seen her in before. He never really took notice of her wardrobe because she wore clothes that were not flattering or eye-catching. He liked that she wore those clothes because no male eye stayed on her for very long. But today, madam worked down the stairs in a pleated black skirt that was mid-thigh with a plain white T that fit her like a second skin.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him as she stood before him still angry that he let Mellie speak to her in a rude manner

"It's my godparent's house. I have been coming and going as I please since forever so I won't be explaining myself to you"

"Ok", she said as she walked away from him, completely shutting him out. She had been on her way to the kitchen to get herself a soda. There was no way she was going to waste her time entertaining Fitz' bullshit

"That skirt is too short I can practically see your panties. Don't wear it in public", Fitz said

"Fitz I don't know who you think you are but I don't need your permission to do anything. You're not my father. I think that is the second time I am telling you that"

"Maybe if you didn't dress like a slut I wouldn't have anything to say about your choice in clothing?"

Olivia was left speechless. She didn't have any come back to that. All she did was turn around and walk away before he saw the hurt those words caused

Fitz watched her as she walked away. He didn't miss the hurt in her eyes but his anger wouldn't allow him to apologize to her. If only she would just stay away from Harrison, things would go back to normal.

Fitz made his way to Eli's study and lightly knocked on the door

"Come in", Eli said on the other side

"Uncle Eli, it's me. Can I have a moment of your time?"

"Yes son"

"Take a seat", Eli continued. "What's the matter?"

"Olivia", Fitz simply said

"Olivia, ok I'm lost", Eli said looking confused

"This guy she has been hanging out with"

"Who? The new kid at your school?"

"Yes"

"His name is Harrison I think. I have heard so much about him. Livvie can't stop talking about him", Eli said with a smile

"She has known him for less than a month she can't know that much about him"

"I think she would, considering the fact that they talk every night before they go to sleep. From what she has told her mum, they spend every lunch break together"

"They talk every night?" Fitz asked. The talking every night part was news to him and it only served to make him that much angrier

"Ok whatever that's not the point, the point is I don't like him", barely holding on to his sanity

"You don't like him? What is that suppose to mean?" chuckling softly

"I don't trust him with her"

"What…"

"I don't trust him and as her father and as one of the men I know would do whatever it took to protect her I came to you"

"Fitz…"

"I know what you're going to say but think about it. They are going to be alone in this house. Leaving your teenage daughter alone with a member of the male species was never a good idea. I mean we don't even know this guy, he could be a murderer and we wouldn't know"

"Come on, don't you think you are exaggerating"

"Ok maybe I am taking it too far with the whole murder thing but leaving teenagers with raging hormones alone has never been a good idea. Uncle Eli, Olivia has been shopping up a storm. Just a few seconds ago I saw her wearing the shortest skirt I have even seen. When I asked her why she was dressed like that she said she looking for a outfit for tomorrow"

"She said that?" Eli asked starting to question his actions in giving Olivia permission to have Harrison over

"Not in so many words but I could tell it was for Harrison"

"Harrison is her friend. They are just cooking dinner together."

"I get that but why did she feel the need to go shopping for the shortest skirt ever to wear tomorrow and Uncle Eli when have you ever heard of a boy and girl being friends and nothing ever happens"

"You and Olivia are friends"

"My relationship with Olivia is different. Yes is she my best friend but she is also like a sister to me. And all I want to do is protect her from anything that can hurt her"

"So you really think Olivia is interested in this guy? She hasn't said anything to her mother"

"I honestly don't know but it is safe to assume that she is. I mean no girl just ups and changes her look for a guy they don't like."

Eli thought about what Fitz said for a while and he found that the young man had some valid points. No parent in their right mind would leave their teenage daughter alone with a man she could have an interest in. He wanted Olivia to stay his little girl for a long as possible. But on the other hand, he knew Olivia was growing up and he trusted his daughter to make the right decisions and to not break the trust he had in her.

"I can hear what you are saying Fitz and I get your concern but, Olivia is a smart girl and I trust that she would never do anything that could jeopardize her future or the trust I have in her", Eli said still torn on whether to allow the dinner to happen or not

"No no no no, this cannot happen to me. He cannot be fucken serious", Fitz thought to himself, trying his very best to not panic. If his plan of getting Eli to somehow shit on Olivia's parade doesn't work there is no hope in hell for him to prevent Olivia and Harrison spending the evening together.

"Uncle Eli", he said trying his level best to remain calm. "Let's not pretend we don't see what a beautiful young woman Olivia has become. She is beautiful, smart, kind and completely trusting of everybody. The fact that she trusts so completely makes it so easy for people to hurt her. I am going to be frank with you. As men one thing has remained the same about us throughout the centuries, our baser instinct. And by that I mean sex. That is all boys my age think about. Even when we are at church we think about it. How do I know this? Because I am one of those boys."

"Fitz you're disgusting, you really think about that even in church", Eli asked laughing while doing so

"Yes. Now back to the matter at hand, I trust Olivia; it's Harrison I don't trust. I feel like I need to get to know him better just to see what kind of a guy he is. Once I am sure his intentions towards her pure they can have as many un-chaperoned dates as they want"

He had no intention of getting to know Harrison better. He was just buying time until he could come up with a way to remove him from Olivia' life completely.

"So you are suggesting I play chaperone. Fitzgerald I can't chaperone them, I have a business dinner to attend tomorrow", Eli said softly as he scratched his head thinking about what he was going to do

"You don't have to cancel anything Uncle Eli; I will be the 3rd wheel to make sure that nothing stupid happens"

"Are you sure? From what I have heard you have a pretty hectic social life"

"Everything is 2nd when it comes to our Livvie"

"I am happy to hear that. I am glad she has someone like you in her corner; someone who is always going to be there to protect her. If something should ever happen to me, I trust you will take care of my baby girl. There is no one I trust more with her well being than you Fitzgerald"

"Of course sir" Fitz said seriously. "Olivia is one of the most important people in my life. I only want what's best for her"

"OK I think we need to discuss this with Olivia first"

"Discuss what with me?" Olivia said standing in the doorway now wearing yoga pants and an over sized t-shirt

"Your dinner with Harrison tomorrow" Eli said

"What about it?" Olivia asked with her brows set in a frown

"I would feel better if you invited another friend tomorrow and it wasn't just the two of you"

"What do you mean invite another friend?", Olivia asked as a frown settled on her face

"Exactly what I said"

"But dad a few hours ago you were ok with us being alone. What changed?"

"Why are you so against having another person present at this dinner", Fitz asked putting her on the spot

Olivia just kept quiet and gave Fitz a death stare

"Olivia answer the question. Why are so against having another person present? Was there more to this dinner than what you led me to believe?" Eli asked her

"No dad, it's just a friend cooking another friend dinner. That's all. I swear"

"Then you have no objection to having a third party to make sure nothing happens", Eli asked

"Dad I have never given you a reason to not trust me"

"I trust you sweetheart", Eli said

"It's Harrison we don't trust", Fitz piped in

"Shut up Fitz no one was talking to you", Olivia said feeling anger rise inside her

"Hey calm down", Eli said shocked at the Olivia he was seeing."At least we don't trust him for now"

"Yes, for now" Fitz said

"You and mum have that business dinner you have to attend, are you cancelling that to joing Harrison and I", Olivia asked

"No"

"So who will join us. Abby is gone, I am the only friend Harrison has." she said as she rolled her eyes

"Fitz will join you guys"

"No dad you can't be serious"

"Either Fitz is there or there will be no dinner young lady"

Olivia gave her father a pleading look but he remained unmoved. She knew this battle was lost

"Fine" she said to her father than looked at Fitz who sat beside her in the other chair in her father's office, "You better bring your own food because we will not share our dinner with you"

"That's fine by me"

"I am going to bed"

"Goodnight sweetheart". Eli said as she got up to leave the room

Olivia walked away without saying a word. She was so angry she was shaking. She couldn't understand why Fitz was doing this to her. Her father was fine with the idea of leaving her alone in with Harrison. Now after just a few minutes of talking to Fitz, he changes him mind. What the hell was that about?

"She hates me?" Eli said.

Olivia has never gone to bed angry with him. His baby girl hardly ever got angry with anyone

"She will never hate you. She is just being a teenager; it will be over by morning I promise. I will just go check on her and try to explain that what we are doing is for her", Fitz said as he made his way to Olivia's room.

He caught up with her just as she was making her way up the stairs.

"So I am really looking forward to tomorrow"

Olivia kept quiet

"Hey don't keep quiet when I talk to you"

Olivia stopped walking and looked at him with disbelief written all over face

"You didn't talk to me the whole week now you have the nerve to stand her and spew that fucken shit"

"You need to wash your mouth out with soup and water"

"You need to get out of my house is what you need to do"

"Dream on I am not going anywhere", Fitz chuckled

"What did I do to you?" she said as her voice cracked

"What?"

"You obviously hate me. So I want to know what I did to you"

"Olivia…"

"No seriously, please tell me what I did so I can apologize and we can go back to how things were before"

"For the past few weeks you have been nothing but cruel and unkind to me. I can't understand for what reason but you are mean to me Fitz. You let Mellie talk to me as if I beneath her and you have never done that before. You have called me a slut just for daring a short skirt. So I want to know what I did to you."

What could he say? What possible explanation could he have for treating her the way he has for the past couple of weeks?

"I hate that your life has been Harrison this and Harrison that?"

"You can't seriously still be on that dumb shit"

"It's not dumb it's the truth. You were supposed to be spending tomorrow with me but no you decided that a party was more important..."

"Fitz you have chose a party over me a countless number of times and I have never complained. The one time that I do it, I am suddenly the worst person on the face of the planet and the only reason you would have spent Saturday with me was because you wanted to keep me away from that party. Why? Only God knows the answer to that", Olivia said cutting him off

"You know I am only trying to protect you. You know how wild those parties can get"

"No Fitz I don't know how wild things can get at parties because I have never been invited to one", Olivia said

"Not my problem you are not cool enough to be invited", he said. "After said party was cancelled, you asked Harrison to come over instead of me. Not to mention that you got yourself all dolled up for him but you have never done the same for me"

"So the problem is that I went out shopping and bought myself clothes that would make a boy notice me"

"Yes"

"Fitz more than half the girls at school dress the way they do so they can get your attention"

"Well they don't have my attention"

"Yeah we all know, Mellie gets your attention"

"And she should, she is after all my girlfriend"

"Then go to her stop meddling in my life"

"I am not meddling I am trying to protect you"

"From who"

"From yourself"

"I have never notice this about you but you're a manipulative asshole"

"How does trying to protect you make me manipulative?"

"You manipulated my father into changing his mind about my dinner with Harrison"

"Whatever Olivia, you will thank me one day"

"Do you have any idea how lonely my life is?"

"How can it be lonely when you have me?"

"You have a girlfriend you spend your weekends with and friends who are cool unlike me"

"Come on Abby hasn't been gone that long?"

"Abby had a boyfriend too. There were times when I wouldn't see the both of you the whole weekend. Do you know what I would be going? I would be here at home alone. I would be reading. While every other girl was out doing something with their boyfriend, I would be reading and watching TV. I have been asked out on dates by 11 guys and you know what, all of them have cancelled on me. For my first kiss I had to ask my best friend to kiss me. Do you hear that, I had to ask my best friend to kiss me? My first kiss was a favor from a friend. So is it such a bad thing to want to be alone with the one guy who has shown some interest in me. Maybe if he gets to see what a nice girl I am he would want to be my boyfriend down the line. So I am begging you Fitz don't come here tomorrow. Just let me have one evening with a really nice guy that may like me, the only guy who thinks I am cool enough to hang out with"

"So you are really considering spreading your legs for the first guy to show the slightest bit of interest in you and thinks you're cool", Fitz said coldly

When those words left his mouth something snapped inside Olivia. They stood at the top of the stairs and as the first tear rolled down her cheek she pushed him away from her as hard as she could. Fitz tried to balance himself but before he knew it he was rolling down the stairs.


End file.
